


My Dark, My Light

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, I'd say pwp but I mean there's a tinge of plot in there yo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Surely know one will see the reason why he extends his hand instead of his Keyblade. But they don't need to. Not while they stay in the comfort of the dull light they'll share. Besides, the only thing dangerous about the darkness is what lurks inside of it and they only want to fall into it together.





	My Dark, My Light

The curl of light sparkling around the young man's frame disappears as his glider transforms back into his Keyblade; Way to Dawn. The dark blue and maroon blade is there only a moment before he dismisses it entirely. The heat of Agrabah makes him want to turn around and leave. It's hot to the point where he swears he can feel it soaking up from the sand and into his sneakers.

It makes him appreciate the heat of his home world; it was never this bad.

A wind skirts through the back alley he landed in, swirling up sand for just a moment before it disappears. Riku sighs as he brushes his hands over the black hooded jacket that rests over his blue shirt and black pants. The mere thought of the semi-thick clothing has him hotter than before. He makes a mental note to ask for additional clothing next time he stops by to see Yen Sid.

"I'll just have to hurry.." he mutters to himself as he jumps up onto a ledge and then atop a building. With the sun so high he's not sure if there will be people about; it's better to be safe than sorry.

He makes his way through the city, pausing to take in the palace at the back, before rounding towards the outskirts. He's used to these rounds and he does them quite frequently now that Xehanort and his lackeys are mostly gone; the worlds seem much more at peace. Although there _has_ been some strange occurrences that have been reported.

Naturally, Master Aqua chose him for the task. Surely she was tired of seeing him out in the training grounds alone as he practiced his abilities. Even though she and all the others have accepted him and the use of his darkness he's still put off by it all. He's the only one left that has the ability unless he teaches one of them.

And no one wants to hear it. Not after losing the previous dark user to Xehanort's wrath. Some things just can't be returned once they're lost.

Riku sighs heavily as he drops off the last building and down onto the shaded sand. He's grateful for the cool it brings him even if it's only for a moment. "Figures, nothing here."

Just as the words dare to leave him, his attention shifts. The shattering sound has him on his guard and rushing towards it – never too careful in case of a Heartless attack. He ducks behind a large cloth draped over a cart. Peeking around it he strains to see what lurks in the shadow of the building only to spot something he wishes he hadn't.

_Golden_ eyes.

They make his stomach tighten into a ball as panic surges through him. It's not that he can't take whoever it is because he certainly can. All of Xehanort was destroyed and most of the thirteen vessels. Thankfully one returned to normal and returned to his home world. Only one other managed to escape under the guise of Xehanort fighting till the very end; using battle as a distraction to slip away unnoticed.

Then again, Riku isn't _too_ surprised to see him. There's many Keyblade Wielders patrolling the worlds and they're bound to run across this remnant eventually. He watches for a moment, trying to see what this one has in store. But he's too caught off guard by the appearance and he's not sure he'll ever get over it; he looks the exact same.

That is to say, the same as Riku's best friend Sora. It's as if he's the negative to Sora's positive in every way. From the jet black hair and pale skin to the golden eyes that have left him forever marked. He'll never outrun his past and for a moment Riku pities him despite all that he's done and the havoc he's created with those hands.

Suddenly that piercing gaze is narrowing until suddenly the dark entity is spinning on his heel and firing off a thunder spell. But it's a type Riku knows; blue laced with dark energy that relentlessly homes in on its target. Rolling won't get him away so instead he uses his own darkness to become a blip on the radar, dodging away from the cart just as the magic hits it.

Of course it doesn't survive the blast and crumples to the ground with the fruits it had been holding rolling out over the sand. The darkness melts away from his form as he reappears several feet away with his Keyblade in hand. Fingers gripping tightly around the hilt, Riku spins around to block the slash of a far darker blade. He grits his teeth and pushes back. Riku is able to regain his footing and fall into a comfortable stance as he stares the being down, "What are you doing here, Vanitas?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Vanitas is lunging at him again. They exchange blow after blow in a dangerous dance about the market; around stalls, jumping atop a building and then daring to push the other off the edge. But Riku isn't taking any of it seriously. He doesn't feel the same as when he was forced to pit his life against Xehanort and his lackeys.

This is different and he knows why; partly because Vanitas looks so much like Sora but also because he knows what the man has gone through under Xehanort's twisted mind. Riku, in an effort to put forth some distance between them, back flips and launches a Firaga that's infused with darkness. Vanitas throws up his weapon in an attempt to block despite it being pointless.

The spell was never meant to hit him. Instead it careens off to the side and slams into the edge of the roof. It causes Vanitas to still for a moment. He's… confused to say the least. No one has ever given him a warning shot – to stop or else. He's used to being beaten again and again with no reprieve. While there is some bout of happiness in that, Vanitas refuses to acknowledge the act and instead covers it up with a fiery anger.

"What was that? Are you tired already or did you just cheat on the Mastery exam?"

Riku takes the jab in stride and instead dismisses his Keyblade, "I'll pretend you weren't here. Go."

Vanitas glares back at him but that doesn't mean he's not opening a portal behind himself. One step away from Riku and he's allowing the darkness to swell up around him, gingerly luring him inside a place that doesn't hate him. Not another word is said as the corridor is suddenly gone and Riku is left alone.

Something that Riku is thankful for. He draws a hand up to his face, combing his fingers through his bangs and peeling them away from his forehead. A little hot under the collar is the nicest way to put the way his heartbeat thrums loud in his ears. The last thing he should do is feel anything for Vanitas, so why does he?

-0-0-0-

Weeks pass by before Riku _truly_ encounters Vanitas again. Sure they've crossed paths and bantered back and forth until Vanitas gets flustered or irritated and leaves but they haven't found themselves in a situation where their Keyblades are drawn. Not that it's surprising. Riku received a mission from Aqua to go check up on several worlds that have had a surge of activity recently and then nothing. Of course the concerning part is that none of the wielders had gone to these worlds in the past few days so there's no reason why the activity is down.

That is until Riku finds himself in the dark forest of Snow White's world with Vanitas hacking through heartless. Way to Dawn feels surprisingly light in his grasp as he stands there, staring. "Vanitas… are they attacking you?"

Vanitas whirls around, taking out the last of the Heartless in the process with a light gleam of sweat on his brow. He glares at Riku, "What the hell do you care?"

"I'm a Master, it's my duty."

The typical answer causes Vanitas to grin wickedly. "Does it make you happy; flitting around from world to world not having a life?" Riku stills but doesn't make a move. In return Vanitas chuckles, "So then you do it to not think about how your friends could care less about where you are. While they get to live their lives in their little town without a care in the world."

All Riku can think of in that moment is how Sora and Kairi, especially the latter, heavily disagreed with his decision; to live at the Land of Departure, to devote all of his time to keeping the worlds safe. It's why he can't stop himself from running forward, lunging at Vanitas with a halfhearted attempt to knock him down. Although Vanitas knows this and holds steady, smirking at him over their crossed swords.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve little Master?"

"You don't know _anything_."

"I know a lot more than you think I do."

Vanitas leverages his strength and manages to knock Riku's Keyblade away and out of the young man's grasp. He goes even further to drop down and kick Riku's feet out from under him. The move knocks all of the wind out of Riku, leaving him gasping as his back hits the hard ground. Vanitas is quicker than Riku expects as the slightly shorter male is already sitting on his waist and leaning forward, pinning his hands to either side of his head.

"Tell me, _Riku_ , do you have fun playing the good guy now? Or are you just waiting to turn the tables and show them what darkness really tastes like?"

Vanitas leans forward as he says this and it has Riku immediately looking the other way. This is _all_ bad and he knows he has to overpower Vanitas somehow, get out from under him and make a break for it before things get worse. If that's even possible since there's the heat that's building in his abdomen and threatening to make itself apparent.

Although more than anything Riku would love to yell at him; ask what the hell he thinks he's doing grinding down against him like that – if he's even meaning to do that. But that would make it all stop and part of him doesn't want that. All of the conflicting thoughts and wants has him gritting his teeth and pinching his eyes shut, trying to block it all out in hopes that Vanitas will go away and the lust will drain from his body before it solidifies.

"I have plenty of fun when I don't have to run into you. Do you mind getting off me or do I have to make you?"

It would be a half decent threat if it weren't for Vanitas thinking him a weak fool. That _should_ be the reason but even then it's only half of it. The other is aware of the slight discomfort from something poking against his butt. He doesn't make it look as though he knows, instead he rubs back against it ever so slightly in mock movement as he leans down close. His lips hover beside Riku's ear, allowing the latter to hide the slight flush becoming apparent on his cheeks.

"You sure? Seems like you haven't had a whole lot of fun if _this_ is already bothering you," he says as he puts pressure down on Riku once more.

"Only if we can get out of the dirt first."

The words leave his lips before Riku can even think about what he just said. Then again, Vanitas _is_ right. It's not like he gets a lot of time to himself and even then it's usually spent training, in a meeting with the other masters, or sleeping off all the fatigue. He wants this more than he can believe. It's exactly why he's surprised to see the slightly confused look on Vanitas' face from his response.

Although the expression _is_ rather cute.

Riku slips one hand around Vanitas' arms and grabs at the back of his neck. In one fluid motion he tugs the dark-haired man's face closer. Their lips collide in a rough but chaste kiss. Just enough to get the message across. When Riku's hand loosens its hold and Vanitas can pull away he can only notice those eyes that gaze up with him lust. They're so dilated and full of need that he can't help but lick at his lips.

"Fine," is all he says as he stands up. He doesn't bother to help Riku and the latter doesn't want it either. They quickly make their way into the foliage. Rustling bushes is the only thing they leave behind as Riku finds himself back on the ground. His back hits up against a tree only shortly before Vanitas is atop his lap, lips smashing together.

He grabs onto the slightly smaller man, hands dipping down to get a sturdy hold on Vanitas' ass. Riku gives him a rough squeeze as their bodies mold together. It has Vanitas growling in between their kiss, "Masters should be patient."

Riku pays zero mind to his statement and instead focuses on the way the darkness crawls away from his skin. The black and red suit peels away from his body inch by inch and Riku is captivated. The more pale skin that's revealed to him the more he wants to taste it. His lips are on Vanitas' neck before the latter can do a thing about it. He can only tilt his head back as Riku nips and sucks up and down his throat, surely leaving more than one mark in his wake.

Although it _does_ allow Vanitas to work his fingers on the button and zipper that keep Riku's erection trapped beneath fabric. The second he manages to brush his fingers against it and free it from the confines, Riku's lips are on his. It's too hasty and lacks all skill as to what they should even be doing. The kiss is a mess of tongues rubbing together whether their lips are touching or not.

But their hands are completely different. Riku keeps his on Vanitas' rear, guiding him into what rhythm to set his hips too. The motions become more deliberate the shallower their breaths get. All thanks to both of Vanitas' hands wrapped around their cocks, stroking them both at the same time. Except the more they move the harder it is to keep up with their kisses. Vanitas settles on nuzzling his nose against the jacket bunched up about Riku's neck. It only takes a moment or two to jostle it away and give him what he's looking for.

"V- Vanitas! What are you-! Ngh..."

Riku grinds his teeth against the inside of his cheek, refusing to let out the moan that bubbles up at the back of his throat. Much like the way Vanitas bit his neck. The gentle way the tip of Vanitas' tongue flicks over the marks has Riku almost turning into putty. He can only grab harder onto Vanitas as if to pay him back for it. Not that it quite works.

All he can feel is that tongue and hot breath against his neck as they quickly climb to the final moment. The one that has Riku sparing one hand to take hold of Vanitas' chin. He won't dare let out a sound. So instead he crashes their lips together just as the moan of release tumbles from his lips. The muffled noise doesn't go unnoticed. Rather, Vanitas made one of his own and had intended the same solution.

Sticky and hot, Vanitas pulls his hands away far too soon for Riku's liking. His lips follow and as much as he'd like to say something witty, he's just as dazed as Riku is after that. The darkness, however, is already stretching back over his skin so he can escape momentarily. Except he has two hands full of their mixed cum and even though he shakes his hand to the side as he slowly stands it won't all leave.

Riku is starting to get his bearings, buttoning his pants back up and drawing his legs up to stand. Not that Vanitas lets him. He gazes down at the Keyblade Master and smirks. Why he lifts one hand to his face he doesn't know. Nor is he aware of the reason why he licks at some of the white mess to get it off his fingers.

What Vanitas _does_ know is that it leaves Riku captivated; eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and tongue clearly visible behind a perfect set of teeth.

He doesn't so much offer as demand with the way he puts his other hand in front of Riku's face. Sure there's a slight look of curiosity and possibly disgust. But for whatever reason it doesn't stop Riku from grabbing at Vanitas' darkness clad wrist to hold him steady. Riku doesn't let him go until each finger is clean and he's slow about doing so.

Vanitas is almost losing his mind at the lewd way Riku takes one or two fingers in his mouth at a time, licking and sucking every drop off of them. His tongue always pays too much attention to the spot between Vanitas' fingers and even dares to nibble on his fingertips slightly. The dark being can feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach if he's honest with himself – which he is most of the time – he doesn't like it.

_The feeling_ scares _him._

Yanking his hand away, Vanitas glares, "That's enough already."

Riku merely raises an eyebrow at him. The lack of response has a faint blush dusting Vanitas' cheeks as he backs away and right into a corridor of darkness. A second later and he's gone. It leaves Riku suddenly realizing just what he's done – what _they_ did.

The other Masters would never approve. Hell, they'd rather Vanitas not exist to begin with. But for him, the only Master that can properly and fully wield both sides, to want to fuck Vanitas until neither can move? He definitely won't be telling anyone that he's come across Vanitas let alone that he's the one keeping the worlds safe. He'll wait, bide his time, and try to salvage _something_ for Vanitas. Anything to get the man to leave the shadows behind, at least a little.

-0-0-0-

There _is_ one place Riku enjoys going to beside Destiny Islands. In fact, thanks to everyone there, Radiant Gardens is starting to look like its real self again. The first thing they rebuilt, in honor of Ansem the Wise, was the fountain area. It's rather calming to come back here for Riku because he has so much to thank the man for. Sitting on the lip of the largest fountain in the middle, Riku waits for Aqua to show up. Of course he's also positioned himself at the back of it to avoid anyone else seeing him.

To be honest he's been avoiding her. It's hard to look her in the eye after doing all those things with Vanitas. Even more so when he plans to bring up the man in question to begin with.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Riku."

He smiles back at her as she enters the area. Her armored shoes clack against the cobblestone while her blue and white cloths swish about her legs. Riku gives a small shake of his head, "No, not at all. I just got here."

She stops a few feet before him as he stands, "You had something to speak with me about?"

"It's about Vanitas. I ran across him."

Something flickers in her eyes and Riku knows he's treading thin ice with the subject. He'll never know what happened in their fights but he's aware that it makes Aqua more than a little uneasy. Yet she still manages to remain poised, "Vanitas is dangerous, be careful. We still don't know what he's capable of after not joining with Ventus."

"I think he's the reason why these swarms of heartless we've been alerted to are already gone when we get there."

"Riku… You think he's keeping people safe?"

It's getting harder to look into her eyes the more seconds that pass. Riku slowly turns around, staring down into the water as he tries to think of a way to make things sound better. But it's Aqua who finally sighs and gives in, "We'll have to keep an eye on him and then decide what to do from there. Will you be returning tonight?"

"I'm going to stay here for the night."

"Then I look forward to your report further when you come home."

Her tone is soft and reassuring. It makes Riku's shoulders fall as she turns away, intending on leaving. She's a busy woman after all. But Riku can only stay and continue to stare at the ripples in the water. The streams that come from the main fixture send out an endless amount of them and he's almost transfixed. Everything seems so easy and calm in that moment.

"Still playing hero?"

Riku huffs, but he can barely stop the smile from flicking up the corners of his lips too. Especially when Vanitas' hands find themselves on Riku's hips. The teasing touch is something Riku isn't in the mood for no matter how fond he's growing of the other man. Riku steps to the side and turns to him, "Be quiet for a moment."

"You know," Vanitas begins as he takes Riku's place on the fountain's edge. "We're no different. You just happen to know a few extra tricks."

"Shush," seethes Riku. He can't possibly think while Vanitas is around constantly spouting dribble.

"You're just like her actually. Well except for the obvious. She always fought tooth and nail against me too." Vanitas grins up at him, "Want to go a round?"

Riku doesn't even care if he means actually fighting or sex. Considering all they've been doing is the latter. Walking back over to Vanitas he stands before him. Vanitas looks up just in time for Riku's foot to push against his chest. The splash of water coats where Vanitas had been sitting while managing to miss Riku entirely.

Vanitas, however, is practically steaming when he sits up in the fountain. He's soaked to the bone as he glares up at Riku. "The hell was that for!?"

"You were annoying."

"Jealous that I wasn't talking about you?"

"Still annoying. Don't you have anything better to do? Maybe try being nice?"

A mischievous grin curls onto Vanitas' countenance and Riku should see it coming. His reaction is slow and ill-timed. There's no way to get away from Vanitas' hand as it darts out, grabbing onto the front of his shirt, and tugs him into the fountain as well.

Sitting atop Vanitas' lap, Riku can only gaze down at him. He's not entirely sure why his heart beats faster when they're together or how he's going to deal with it. But he does know he enjoys every second he gets to spend with Vanitas whether or not the latter feels the same way. It's why he cups one hand at the back of Vanitas' damp spikes before pushing their lips together. He forces them back underneath the water, careful to not knock Vanitas' head against the cement bottom of course.

Vanitas' eyes are wide open even under the water, surprised beyond comprehension. Although the way his lungs begin to burn makes all the other emotions sink to the bottom. He grabs at Riku's jacket and gives hard tugs. Just when he thinks Riku won't, they're both back above the water with Vanitas sputtering and huffing.

"Are you trying to kill me? I can't breathe underwater you idiot."

"You seemed to like it though."

The palm that presses between Vanitas legs has the latter narrowing his eyes. If he's honest he'll admit he doesn't mind the loss of control in this situation. But he'll be damned if he tells Riku that. He pushes Riku off. It's something Riku takes in stride; catching the edge of the fountain behind him so his back doesn't hit it and then proceeding to sit atop it.

Vanitas continues to glare, hating the fact that Riku seems too confident even soaping wet. Those eyes are gentle in return and it makes an idea spring forth. Shifting to his knees, he lowers his gaze as he works intently on Riku's belt and zipper. He'll show Riku just who can handle who here. It only takes a few fussy moments of arguing with the pants and underwear in his mind to pull forth Riku's limp cock.

Riku merely raises an eyebrow, having been content with watching the pouting man do what he wants. "What are you doing, Vanitas?"

There's no reply. At least not verbally. Vanitas grabs at the base and holds it steady with the other hand so that it's easier to begin licking at. Riku can only watch as Vanitas almost lovingly tends to every inch until it begins to become hard. He doesn't dare to so much as touch Vanitas, afraid that it'll break whatever spell he's got himself under.

Sucking on the tip, Vanitas swirls his tongue over and around it. But that's only before he begins to take the length in his mouth and allows the salty precum to spread over his tongue. The wet and warmth have Riku's cock hardening as Vanitas swallows it all up to the base little by little – not giving up until it's well past the back of his throat.

Riku is panting by the time Vanitas begins to bob his head, eagerly sucking the erection as he finally dares to lift his gaze. The pained look on Riku's face is exactly what he wants; needing the pleasure so bad that it's almost agony until he gets it. Lost in the feeling of the girth keeping his mouth open and his tongue busy, Vanitas can't help but reach down in between his own legs. But it's not the bulge he's grasping for. It's the aching spot just past that.

The suit gives way so he can slip one finger between his cheeks, burrowing it up to the knuckle with ease. Having his ass in the water at the same time is a completely different sensation than what Riku usually does to him. Vanitas grips hard at Riku's right thigh in an attempt to steady himself. He almost finds himself thankful when Riku finally reaches down for him. Slender fingers rake through his spikes before settling down onto his head, guiding him back and forth.

Vanitas can feel the engorged member twitching against his tongue with each pass and he knows Riku won't be lasting much longer. It takes all he has to pull away from Riku's grip entirely at the sound of what can only be boots clacking on the stone. They're coming toward the fountain and any closer they'll most definitely hear the light splashing of the water along with Vanitas' own moans.

He counts to three to try and get his head back on straight; clear the fog, smack Riku's hands away, and pull his fingers out of his ass. All so Riku can look up at him with a disgruntled and slightly dazed expression. Vanitas _was_ going to leave and let Riku deal with the situation however he wants. But one look at those sea-colored eyes and he's growling to himself.

"Put that away and come on."

Riku stares at him for a moment before tucking himself, albeit painfully, back into his pants and standing up. Vanitas hurries to create a corridor. He grabs at Riku's wrist and leads him in just as the person comes to a stop at the front of the fountain. For them, however, they're exiting in one of the many underground tunnels that Twilight Town houses. Any other time Riku would question why here, but he doesn't have that luxury at the moment.

Vanitas can barely get the dark suit to begin to vanish from the waist down when Riku has him by the hips. He can only brace his hands against the wall at the feeling of Riku's cock pressing against his entrance. Not wanting to let it out, Vanitas swallows the whine back down once Riku finally pushes the head inside. The familiar first stretch has Vanitas hanging his head between his arms as he tries to relax.

It just feels too good once Riku starts filling him up. Each little pull and thrust that puts more in has a soundless moan slipping over his lips. Riku's hands are rough as they grab at his slender hips, surely leaving soft bruises on the pale skin, as he shoves himself in a little harder. Although, Vanitas loves every second. From the way one hand slides up his back and burrows in his hair to the thick cock that reaches deep inside, stirring him up.

"H- Hurry..!" Vanitas manages to groan out between thrusts.

He can't seem to push back against Riku enough, he wants more and that need has him at his wits end. Tilting his head back, he pinches his eyes shut as Riku pulls his hand away. "Just…one second," replies Riku.

Neither can take it any longer nor do they care that their voices can surely be heard throughout the nearby tunnels let alone the sound of their skin slapping together. It's Vanitas that loses it first. Not even needing to be touched, he shoots out his cum on the brick wall before him. The moan that pours out of him is loud but breathy – as well as music to Riku's ears. Between that and the way Vanitas' muscles clench down around him, Riku paints Vanitas' insides a milky white only a few seconds later.

Yet it's not the euphoric release that has a blush crossing Vanitas' face. It's the way that Riku leans forward. Riku wraps his arms around Vanitas to steady him, the latter not even realizing that his knees are quivering ever so slightly. Giving a few kisses between Vanitas' shoulder blades, Riku simply holds him tight after pulling out. Their bodies are hot and sticky from sweat but still they stay together.

Riku hums softly to himself, "Are you going to run away now?"

"S- Shut up and let me go."

-0-0-0-

The smell of the ocean is something that Riku didn't realize he missed this much. Despite being exhausted from missions, since his return to Destiny Islands a couple days ago he has spent all of his time outside with Sora and Kairi. That is until they left off to head to Radiant Gardens this morning. He's sure they told him why but Riku honestly can't remember the reason as he steps out onto the dock of the island that started it all.

Aqua had sent him home for the week in hopes to give him a much needed break. All of the strange occurrences he's been investigating have all but stopped since he's run into Vanitas that first fateful time. While she's hesitant to admit that he's right and it's Vanitas' doing, he's not. Riku knows very well that the once vessel for the darkness is running around taking out heartless whenever he can. He's actually _helping_ people.

Although at the moment he couldn't be happier that it's a calm night. Countless stars shimmer in the sky above him as he makes his way up the ladder to the large deck portion to the left of the island. A huff, one out of exhilaration, leaves his lips as he makes it to the top. He can remember when he was little that the climb used to irritate him. Now it's nothing more than a happy memory.

To be honest, he's not surprised in the least bit to see Vanitas waiting for him. The latter has yet to notice him, however, and Riku takes advantage of this. The rather serene look on Vanitas' face has Riku smiling. Seeing him so peaceful warms his heart and he realizes at that moment he'll do more than whatever it takes to find a place for Vanitas in this world – in _any_ world.

"What brings you out here?"

Vanitas pushes away from the railing he's leaning against and glares at Riku, "Sneaking up on someone is rude."

"Stalking someone is worse."

Striding over to him, Vanitas traps Riku up against the railing he's got to his back. One hand on either side, Vanitas stares up at him. There's nothing said as if he's looking for something in the blue-green pools of Riku's eyes. Riku lifts a hand, brushing the backs of his fingers across Vanitas' cheek and it has the dark haired man reeling.

"The hell! Do you want it that bad? Seeing those friends of yours too much for you?"

"I just want to talk," Riku says as he takes a step forward. It's the truth after all. Sex is the last thing on his mind at the moment. Right now he only wants to wrap his arms around the shorter man and never let him go.

"Tch, then I'm leaving."

Yet he doesn't move a muscle and Riku takes that as his queue. Riku stares hard, not giving Vanitas the chance to look away, "All you wanted were friends." The glare Riku receives goes unheeded. At least, it _was_ a glare until Riku extends a hand. "Well now you have one so quit being a brat."

Vanitas' eyes widen. He doesn't know what to think or what to do. There's something inside that dares to move and he's afraid of it. Fear has him swatting at Riku's hand and taking a step back. "I don't need your charity!"

"It's nothing like that," he replies and takes a step forward.

Only able to back up, all of Vanitas' thoughts are rendered useless. He can't figure anything out. Especially not while those sea colored eyes have his limbs locking in place. "Then what is it? You like playing the hero that much?"

Riku doesn't back down. He only flashes Vanitas a rather worried expression. It's one that has Vanitas wanting to run away. He doesn't like all of these emotions; how they build up inside now that he can't release them to do harm as Unversed. He bites at the corner of his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Xehanort hurt all of us but he hurt you the worst." Reaching out one final time Riku intends to grab for Vanitas' hand or shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Vanitas' eyes pinch shut as a shock wave of darkness slams into Riku. The raw power throws Riku backward and he can't manage to stop the motion. His back slams into the railing but it's not enough to keep him steady. The world tilts and before he knows it he's falling backward. Arms flail out as he tries to grasp onto _anything_.

Opening his eyes, Vanitas watches as Riku's shoes disappear over the side of this contraption – along with Riku of course. His first instinct has him running forward before the murderous intent that was drilled into him can manifest. Without hesitation Vanitas vaults over the shoddily made railing and after Riku.

They're quite high up and the water below doesn't look very forgiving. Vanitas doesn't know how he catches up to Riku but once he's grabbed onto the latter's shoe and got to him, he moves quick. Just before the water welcomes them Vanitas latches onto Riku and turns them around.

His back slams through the surface and knocks the breath out of him to the point that he lets go of Riku. Shutting one eye in pain he forgets that he can't breathe underwater and ends up sucking in a mouthful of water. He tries to gag, to spit it back out, but the air is gone and there's only more liquid trying to get in.

At least until he's being tugged upwards and his head is above the water. Riku's arms wrap tightly around him and Vanitas can't help but ease back into the embrace after coughing up every drop. It's not hard either, especially since Riku is the one treading for the both of them. Although he'll admit his body is killing him from taking that impact. If it wasn't for his dark suit he'd surely have broken something.

"Thank you, Vanitas."

The breath that ghosts over his ear has him shivering. He knows Riku notices but is thankful not a word is said. He doesn't have the energy to pummel the stupid man _and_ swim back to shore. Those hands on his chest are comforting to the point where the tiny voice in his mind begins to win: stay still and let it happen.

However, there's still doubt. Doubt that this won't harm him in the end. Self-preservation and the destruction of others is all he's known. He wants to tell Riku to stop and get as far away from him as possible – to save himself. But Riku's hand is already cupping at his chin and forcing him to lean back.

Rather he follows the lead willingly.

Lips gently touch down upon his own and it sends a shock through his system. For a moment it's all okay. The past is gone and the future can't be thought of. There's only right then as the innocent little kiss takes over his whole being for nothing but a few seconds. It feels like it was forever though and it has scarlet tinging his cheeks.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're quiet."

'Why ruin it' is what Vanitas wants to ask but instead he settles back into what he knows, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He tries to push away from Riku but the latter just won't let him go. "Would you quit it already or do I need to bash your head in?"

Riku merely sighs as he rests his head atop of Vanitas'. It only has Vanitas' right eye twitching in irritation. He tries to think of something – anything – to anger the other and release him. But his brain is running on fumes and there's little to nothing he can piece together. "Just let me go already, I'm not Sora!"

The young man holding onto him stills. It's only for a moment before those arms are linking tightly around his waist. "If you don't quit struggling I'll have to dunk you."

"Look you spoiled brat-"

"You could never be Sora. He's kind to a fault and there's probably nothing brighter than his light. You, on the other hand, are like the muck at the bottom of a river."

"Tch! What the hell-"

Riku presses his forehead to the back of Vanitas' spiky tresses and takes a chance. "But sometimes that filth is hiding something just as golden and bright as the sun."

Going lax in Riku's hold he tries to take it all in. He doesn't know what to think or what to say. He's known his entire existence what everyone has thought of him. After all, he's always just a piece of Ventus or some dark being that has to be beaten into submission. He only wishes he could express what those words do to the heart he thought he killed and buried.

Vanitas places his hands atop of Riku's and this time when he goes to pull them away Riku lets go. He swims out a few feet before finally sparing a glance over his shoulder. Riku hasn't moved and it's this that concerns him. It's always a constant push and pull between them but suddenly even that is gone.

There's only a smile, one so gentle that it has a pang shuddering through Vanitas' chest.

"If you want to walk beside me, meet me here tomorrow."

Vanitas glares at the dark water lapping up around him, "Your friends don't want me around."

"Then leave if you think it's not worth it." Riku watches as Vanitas moves again, going straight for the dock. All he can do is cast the line one more time. "Whether you come or not, I won't let them come after you anymore."

He can't look back. It's too hard to have someone there all of a sudden – someone that cares. Vanitas merely summons forth a Dark Corridor and with three steps he's far away from Riku.

-0-0-0-

Just as he said, Riku is back at the small island once more the following day. He can't get back until the sun is already making the slow descent towards the water. Oranges and purples mingle across the sky as he's finally sitting down on the shore. He had laid out a large blanket to not get sand all over himself and in his clothes.

Especially since he lies on it with an exasperated huff. He can't believe he's already going back tomorrow night. Part of him longs for the moment to hurry and come. It's making him restless with not being out and about – exploring just like he's always wanted. Even so Riku tries to relax as he waits for Vanitas to show up.

It's not about if, it's when.

"If you sleep there you'll drown."

"You're right on time then." Riku goes to sit up but there's a hand suddenly on his chest and Vanitas on his lap. He can only manage to push himself up on his elbows. There's something in those bright golden eyes that has Riku relaxing completely. He won't lie. He needs Vanitas and his darkness just as much as Vanitas needs him and the light he has.

Vanitas stares at him hard, trying to gauge what Riku is going to do. It's the silence that slowly draws Riku close. He spares one hand to reach out. Fingers slide up Vanitas' arm and to the chest with the bright red emblem. Riku lingers only a moment before continuing up to cupping at the side of his face. "So you'll go back with me?"

"On one condition," he states firmly as he shoos Riku's hand away.

Riku settles back with a smile, "And it is?"

Vanitas moves off of Riku, settling to sitting beside him instead so they don't have to make eye contact. After all, he's sure Riku can't see the slight blush that dusts over his cheeks this way. "I want to see your dark suit."

This makes Riku pause, "That's it?"

Snapping his head toward Riku, he narrows his eyes, "What do you mean, that's it?"

Riku can't stop the chuckle that tumbles out, "I thought you were going to try and be bad, saying something like go destroy something." He has to bite his tongue right after when Vanitas pouts, the expression beyond adorable in his eyes. Riku pushes himself up to his feet and glances down at Vanitas from the corner of his eye, "If that's what you want."

They both know perfectly well that Riku doesn't have to step out of his shorts or slip his vest off his shoulders to go into dark mode. The suit would replace the clothing with ease – a benefit to the dastardly power. Even so Vanitas doesn't dare look away. He finds Riku intoxicating to begin with. But to see the darkness pool beneath the soles of his feet and begin to snake upwards, coating the lightly sun-kissed skin in black, purples and grays has him feeling more than a little hot under the collar.

Vanitas smirks as he grabs at one of Riku's hands. He tugs at the limb with more than just a slight need. If he has to wait too much longer he might just come unglued. But Riku refuses to give into his whims so easily. Pulling his hand away, Riku proceeds to drag his fingers through Vanitas dark hair. The tresses bow beneath his palm each time Riku pats Vanitas' head.

Although by the fourth pass Vanitas is swatting at Riku's hand, irritated that this is taking so long. He gets closer and continues to shoo Riku's hands away until his face is before the latter's crotch. Riku manages to grasp at Vanitas chin, tilting his head back so that their eyes can connect. There's a smirk on his lips as well as in his voice, "Impatient?"

He'd growl if Riku wasn't already sitting back down. Vanitas is pleased that the suit seemingly melts away, back to the recesses of Riku's mind, to leave only pale skin on display. Immediately moving to kneel over Riku's lap, Vanitas crashes their lips together. It's not as rough as Riku expects and it has him smiling into the lip lock. Riku's hands sneak over to Vanitas; running along his sides, up and down his back, settling on his ass.

Sitting down on him, Vanitas slowly rocks his hips back and forth. His own cock is getting hard, matching the one that's pressed up underneath him. It dares to rise a little, enough to begin poking at his cheeks. Even so, their lips are too busy to pay their lower bodies any mind. Mouths open wide with tongues caressing one another has drool dribbling down their chins.

There's precum leaking from their cocks when Riku places his hands on Vanitas' hips, stopping him. But once there's no movement Vanitas becomes painfully aware of the situation. Heat rises to his cheeks as he surges forward, nuzzling his face into the crook of Riku's neck. He lifts up. It relieves the pressure but it only makes an urge appear in its place. Especially when he has to wait for Riku to reach back for his pants and pull out the small bottle he's been carrying lately.

Vanitas takes it from Riku and eagerly pours an ample amount onto his palm before tossing it to the side. He's quick in his motions despite knowing he needs to make sure they're both prepared. Once enough is lathered onto Riku's cock as well as smeared between his cheeks, Vanitas dares to slide two fingers into his ass.

Just knowing what Vanitas is doing is enough to have Riku twitching anxiously. He can't see the look on Vanitas' face but he can hear the slight mewls of pleasure that come from him. Instead of rushing, however, he says nothing until Vanitas finally pulls his fingers out – satisfied that he's ready enough for this.

Reaching between them, Vanitas grazes his fingers up over the cock that stands up tall. Vanitas lowers down, one hand steadying Riku's manhood while the other grips onto Riku's shoulder. It's not the first time they've gone this far but it _is_ the first time that Vanitas pushes the tip of Riku's cock in and has to stop. Electricity seems to shoot up Vanitas' spine and straight to his brain, as if to melt any thoughts that remain up there.

Riku pecks Vanitas' lips, "There's no rush."

He doesn't need to be told that. Any other time he'd readily take the plunge just to see the bliss take over Riku's face. But for whatever reason, Vanitas finds himself taking it more than just slow. The inches that have to be pushed into his depths take an eternity to do so. His insides are hot and screaming in pleasure each time Vanitas lowers a little further.

It doesn't help that Riku is nothing but gentle while he does so. Riku doesn't hurry him along nor does he show that he wants to be fully inside of him and moving right now – he's the epitome of patient. The self-control dares to slip away when Vanitas exhales against his neck. Slightly damp lips graze over Riku's skin, specifically the spot just below his jaw. He has to pinch his eyes shut to resist anything and everything.

Vanitas, however, lets out a moan of relief when he finally takes Riku all the way in. Sitting on his lap, he can barely think straight. Each and every thought is filled with how full he feels or the way Riku's cock twitches inside of him. Not that Riku is feeling much better. Certainly not when Vanitas finally wiggles his hips.

Keeping a hold of Vanitas' hips, Riku presses his cheek to the side of Vanitas' head. If he breathes he can smell the darkness that lingers on Vanitas' tresses – it's alluring in more than one way. Tightening his grip, Riku rubs his thumbs in circles over the smooth skin that's hardly ever seen the sun.

"You're so tight."

The sultry murmur only has Vanitas tightening up even more. The only thing he can do is to, softly, bite at Riku's neck, "S- Shut… up."

Riku's hands slip further down to grasp two handfuls of Vanitas' ass. It's the only warning that Vanitas wants or needs. Grunting as he begins to thrust up into Vanitas, Riku is more than happy when Vanitas pulls away from the crook of his neck. The dark haired man gazes at him with nothing but love glazed over with a dark lust. Those golden eyes seem to shimmer among the darkening background and has Riku completely enraptured.

Vanitas takes the opportunity to capture Riku's lips in a sloppy kiss of wiggling tongues and nipping on Riku's lips. It's all in an effort to mask the moans that well up in the pit of Vanitas' throat, daring to come out each time Riku thrusts into his depths. The position only helps Riku hit his prostrate, triggering stars to spot Vanitas' vision whether he dares to close his eyes or not.

Lips pushed together, Vanitas mumbles, "I… Riku..."

He doesn't need Vanitas to tell him he's close. He can _feel_ it. Riku can only inhale deep through his nose before locking their lips together, silencing any sounds that aren't the waves behind them or their bodies meeting together again and again. At once their bodies tense up with their minds burning with pleasure from the release.

Toes curling, Vanitas clings onto Riku with everything he has. His cock, trapped between their stomach, covers their skin in sticky white cum. That is while Vanitas eagerly milks out every drop Riku has to give him. The sheer heat and amount that coils into his inside has Vanitas moaning without realizing he has. He's putty in Riku's embrace, allowing those strong arms to wrap securely around him.

The gentle touches return as Riku comes to his senses first. He lays back with Vanitas sliding off of him although not before Riku pulls out. It's there that they discover the warmth from their bodies is all they have left. The bruised sky is gone and the dark blue has invaded, winning the fight for but a few hours. Lying there naked beneath the first few stars beginning to show, Riku pulls Vanitas closer. "You can come with me but you'll be wearing real clothes. I have some that might fit you until I can get some from Yen Sid."

Vanitas glares at him, "I'd rather go back naked."

"I can arrange that as well."

Pulling away suddenly, Vanitas stands and turns hard on his heel. He doesn't care that the warmth of the water is already ebbing away as he ends up stepping into it either. Riku happily follows after him. Coming up behind him, Riku bends down only to scoop Vanitas up into his arms. The latter immediately begins to flail as Riku walks further out into the water.

"What the hell are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Fine."

So Riku does. He unceremoniously drops Vanitas into the water, not caring in the least that the latter glares at him as he comes back up for air. Riku squats down, the water coming up to his chest in the process. Vanitas splashes at him, "You're an ass."

"You said-"

"I know what I said! Just…" Vanitas looks away. He doesn't want to say how much this means to him. The feelings in his chest hurt and make him want to duck back down under the water's surface.

Vanitas is grateful when Riku pulls hims close; one hand on his back while the other reaches up to tangle into his hair. Riku doesn't dare say a word. He can tell that Vanitas understands what he wants to tell him from the way arms wrap around his waist in response. Vanitas looks up at him, smirking, "I should have asked for something else."

"You still can," Riku says as he slowly pulls him up out of the water. Both on their feet, he leads the dark haired man back towards the towel laid out on the ground. He's glad he took a dark corridor here for once, he wants to get back home and in a warm bath quick.

One arm still around Riku's waist, Vanitas waits until Riku is picking everything up that he runs a hand over his ass. "Should have asked to take you for once."

There's a blush on Riku's cheeks but it hardly seems like he's embarrassed as he grabs Vanitas' hand, yanking him to his chest as he opens a corridor. The darkness curls by their feet as he dips his head down and grazes his lips against Vanitas' ear, "You still can."

**Author's Note:**

> '////' I love my OTP... Is it obvious yet?


End file.
